Sky Ninja
by Sabin Rene Figaro
Summary: Based on a fanfic by NeoKenshin. Naruto, Kasumi, Hinata, Tenten, and Sasuke set out on what seems like an ordinary mission. Little do they know that they will soon be harboring another visitor from another world.
1. Chapter 1 A Mission Where?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Kasumi and the Illumina concept belong to NeoKenshin

Final Fantasy XII : Revenant Wings and all related characters and concepts belong to Square Enix

Chapter 1 - A Mission _Where?_

It was a quiet morning in Konoha. Birds were singing and most inhabitants of the village were slowly waking up. In the Uzumaki household, however, things were different...

"GAH! I'm gonna kill you for that!"

Kasumi Uzumaki's furious cry echoed throughout the house. Anyone standing outside the door to Kasumi's room would have seen a snickering Naruto Uzumaki make a dash for his own room. But just as Kasumi was about to make good on her threat, a blast of water caught Naruto full in the face.

"Gotcha."

Hinata Hyuuga stood on a tall pillar of ice with outstretched hands, with a grinning Haku Uzumaki at the base of the ice pillar.

"That's for all the times you splashed Kasumi-chan! After all, don't sisters have to look out for each other?" Hinata explained.

Around the same time that Saturday morning, Tsunade was receiving an odd mission request, to say the least.

"What?...A weapon thief?...No, a _sword_ thief?...At the bridge in Wave Country?...Ok, I'll send a team over as soon as I can."

Five minutes later to the dot, Naruto, Kasumi, Hinata, Tenten, and Sasuke stood inside Tsunade's office.

"Ok, lemme get this straight. There's a sword thief who's stealing stuff near the bridge in Wave Country. And you need US to go because he might use his stash to hurt anyone else." said Naruto.

"That's right! Weren't you LISTENING?" snapped Kasumi, still grumpy from her rude awakening

"Okay, okay! I already told you I was sorry!" Naruto replied.

"That's enough clowning around for today, you two." sighed Tsunade.

"Sure thing Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me that?" Tsunade hotly replied.

Another five minutes later, the Wind, Light, Water, Gravity, and Fire Illumina Knights stood at the gates of Konoha.

"Everyone ready? Then let's go." Tenten proclaimed.

Little did any of the Illumina Knights know that they were about to embark on adventure the likes of which have never been seen in their world...or any other.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! School has really been giving me a lot of trouble lately. I have too much stuff going on. Apologies in advance if it seems like I haven't updated in a long time - I'll get around to it eventually.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle on the Big Bridge

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Kasumi and the Illumina concept belong to NeoKenshin

The flashback section is also property of NeoKenshin

Final Fantasy XII : Revenant Wings and all related characters and concepts belong to Square Enix

Chapter 2 - Battle on the Big Bridge

It was not very long until Haku caught up to the others, panting and sweating. And by the looks of things, she was pretty upset.

"Why...(pant)...didn't anyone...(pant)...tell me...(pant)...about this?" Haku gasped.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I thought that maybe going back would be too painful for you, y'know, with Zabuza there and all."

"Idiot." Haku grinned. "You know he loved me like a father." At this, Haku's grin faded. "I just wish I could have seen him...one last time."

The whole team fell silent at this. They knew how painful it was to lose a teammate. They completed the rest of the journey to Wave Country in meditative silence. As soon as they stepped into the town, however, all melancholy thoughts were driven from their minds as they gaped at the growth the town had undergone since their first visit.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "Wow, it sure has grown." Everyone nodded at this. As they marveled at the new buildings that has sprung up, a familiar face came out of the crowd.

"Heyyy, I remember you! You're the ones who...Man, I haven't seen you for the longest time!" Tazuna's voice floated over the noises of the crowd. Then, his voice lowered in worry. "There's something funny going on at the Great Uzumaki Bridge."

At this, Naruto interjected. "Hey, you named it after me? Cool!"

Tazuna continued. "Ahem...As I was saying, there's a funny mist hanging around the bridge. It's not like normal mist - it's cold, and anyone who has gone to investigate always comes back pretty scared and without any kind of weapons they might have had. It's downright unnatural, I tell ya!"

Kasumi said, "A mist? Odd, we'll be sure to check it out." Then, she turned to her teammates. "So, where'll we be staying for the night? It's getting pretty late."

"Not to worry, not to worry. I've got a few spare rooms at my place - boy, you'll be surprised to see how much it's grown!" Tazuna replied.

And with that, the six headed for Tazuna's house, with thoughts about the strange mist in their minds.

**The next day...**

The six stood on the path leading to the bridge, a low rise in the ground shielding it from their view.

"It's strange," Tenten commented. "I haven't heard a single bird call, or even any sort of, well, natural sound since we've approached the bridge."

"You're right," Hinata said.

But as they came over the ridge and finally got their first actual view of the bridge, everyone's jaws dropped at the sight.

"Now I know what Tazuna meant - it is creepy," Haku whispered.

A dome of extremely thick white mist shrouded the bridge from view. The sun shone pale through the thin rags of mist that trailed from the top of the mist dome, and everyone shuddered. But everyone was broken out of their thoughts when a shrill, whistling noise pierced the air.

ཙྭThis is too creepy,ཚྭ Kasumi thought. Suddenly, a thought suddenly pierced her mind as she realized what the sound was.

Naruto evidently also realized what the sound was, as he yelled "Everyone DUCK!"

A large broadsword sliced its way through the air until it embedded itself in a large tree.

ཙྭThis is just like that time when we fought Zabuza,ཚྭ Sasuke thought.

_Flashback_

We began to run faster through the foliage until several shurikens and kunai fell in front of us. I knew we were in trouble when Kakashi-sensei heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well. If it isn't the one and only Sharingan Kakashi, the legendary Copy Ninja of Konoha," said the voice.

"Never thought you would be here, Zabuza Momochi, missing nin of the Hidden Mist Village." Kakashi said, pulling up his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan Eye.

"Hmm, I see you're not one to waste time. Then I accept your invitation…to DEATH!" Zabuza said, rushing at Kakashi.

"Everyone, get back. Protect Tazuna with your lives! I'll handle this guy." Kakashi said.

_End flashback_

A deep, vaguely frightening laugh sounded. "Hahahahahaha...You've fallen for my trap, young warriors, and your swords now belong to me! For I am the legendary swordsman, Gilgamesh!"

A tall figure, wearing heavy, obviously foreign plate armor and holding a tall halberd, strode out of the mist. "Shall you surrender your swords now, or shall I be forced to take them from you?"

"Some legendary swordsman you are," smirked Sasuke. "I'll bet that armor weighs a ton!" And before Gilgamesh, self-proclaimed legendary swordsman, could do anything to defend himself, Sasuke had made a large, rather deep gash in Gilgamesh's armor.

Gilgamesh was momentarily stunned, but he collected his wits and retorted, "You confidence will be your downfall, young one, for I wield the legendary blade, Excalibur!" He reached for the sheath at his side and pulled out a sword.

To everyone but Tenten's eyes, the blade looked like a masterwork. Slim and elegant, with tracings etched onto the metal, the Excalibur looked exactly like the holy sword of Arthurian legend.

Tenten, however, knew better. "Pfft, that thing? A legendary sword? Don't insult me or my teammates' intelligence! Any old weapon smith would be able to see that your blade is a FAKE." She then proceeded to point out all the flaws in the supposedly legendary blade.

Gilgamesh became livid. "I spent months, no, years searching for the Excalibur and it's a FAKE?"

Tenten grinned. "Now I'll show you what a true legendary sword looks like." She drew her Masamune.

Gilgamesh's eyes grew wide before he was able to compose himself. "Now there's a sword I would love to have. I hereby challenge you to a one-on-one, no-holds-barred swordfight! Winner gets that lovely blade of yours."

Tenten replied "Who said this sword was up for grabs? It's mine!"

Gilgamesh's tone conveyed tolerant amusement. "Oh, my dear, but who said you have a choice?" With that, the six were suddenly surrounded by many strange and varied creatures. Some were short, with funny masks. Others looked like young, black-haired girls with two ponytails and pointed ears. The third type looked like a cross between your average video-game variety goblin and a large bat.

The others were suddenly alert. Naruto and Sasuke had kunai and shuriken in their hands, ready to strike at any of the creatures if they came close. Haku clutched her senbon. Hinata activated her Byakugan. Kasumi looked like she was ready to activate her Illumina powers at any moment.

Tenten, however, seemed totally relaxed. "ILLUMINA STAR POWER!" And with that, the battle began. Gilgamesh used his brute strength to his advantage, trying to lure Tenten within range of his halberd. Tenten used her agility to her advantage, ducking Gilgamesh's powerful, but slightly clumsy halberd strikes, and striking at Gilgamesh's thick armor every chance she got.

As the battle raged, however, anyone could see that Tenten was becoming tired, while Gilgamesh was still going strong. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Lightning Element Fusion," she muttered.

Gilgamesh was literally in for the shock of his life when Tenten's next attack connected. His metal armor conducted the electricity perfectly, and when the mist finally began to clear, Gilgamesh lay on the ground, out cold. The six, however, were shocked, to say the least when Gilgamesh and the other creatures that had surrounded them disappeared in small spheres of light that left a small glittering trail upon disappearing.

It was Haku who spotted two human figures in the middle of the bridge that did not disappear. As the mist began to clear, they stirred and one of them put a hand to his head and groaned.

"Ohhhh...what happened to me?"

To be continued...

Author's Note: Apologies for the extremely long delay, I have to study for IB exams, which count for 70 of my final mark. I'll do lots of updates over the summer, I promise! Oh, by the way, the title of the chapter, Battle on the Big Bridge, pays tribute to the theme of the same name in Final Fantasy V. Gilgamesh is a recurring character thoughout several Final Fantasy games. And finally, the "creatures" that I tried to describe are the three starting Espers in Final Fantasy XII : Revenant Wings. They are called, by order of description, Alraune, Sylph, and Garchimera. If you want to get a better idea of the Naruto characters and why they have odd abilities, read NeoKenshin's fic A new life in a new land.


End file.
